Majora's revenge
by spirit of the demon
Summary: It seems like everything is normal again, Link is back in Hyrule, navi is back living in his hat, and its peaceful. But majora's evil returns, and so does Tatl. Also, Enter:Namara. The first chapter is slow, but it gets way better.
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter one

"Link! Link, Wake up!" shouted a high pitched voice. Link felt small pounding on his face. He woke to a small winged sphere of light ramming into his face trying to wake him.

"What is it Navi!" he snapped, annoyed that she would wake him from his sound sleep.

"Some one is coming!" She sqeecked.

"Huh?" Link looked out from beind the boulder, the only one in hyrule field.Then he begain to see something moving in the distance.

A speck of light appeared beside it, then it flew forward.

"Link! " it shouted the speck of light, which soon revieled itself as a fairy.

"Tatl?" Link recodnized the fairy as the one whom accompanied him through his days in clock town.

"Link, im so glad we found you!" shouted Tatl, zooming around his head and bumping into Navi."who are you?"

"Im Navi."She said stiffly "Im Link's real fairy."

"I dont think so, im the latest and greatest, grandma."Tatl said mockingly.

"Forget it you two!" Link said stepping between the two fairys. "We? Who is with you Tatl?"

Link asked this just as the other form from the field reached them. A dark haired girl, obviously not from Hyrule.She staggered and fell to the ground.

"oh no! I shouldnt have left!" sqeecked Tatl.

"Tatl, who is this!" Link asked, still looking for answers.

"This is Namara, she came with me from Clock Town. We've been looking for you for days!"

"Why? What happened to her?"Link asked.

"We needed to find you because theres trouble back in town! Remember the skull kid? He wants revenge, and he has the bosses from all the temples coming here! "Shouted Tatl.

"Here? To Hyrule?"Link asked franticly as Navi bobbed around in confusion."And what happened to the girl?"

"We where on our way here, and remember goat? The boss from the temple in the mountains? He came after us! "

"And you two couldnt fight him off? He puts up about as much of a fight as the keese."

"Namara doesnt carry any weapons, she didnt think we would run into them."

Link sighed, he was hoping to have a day of peace. "I think we can make it to Lon Lon ranch by noon, we can drop you two off there, and i will go to the lost woods and find the entrance and watch for the skull kid."

Tatl rang like a bell in alarm and frustration.

"Im not staying at a ranch to buzz around a bunch of stupid cows, when i could be saving Hyrule with you?" Tatl snapped.

"Dont you have to stay with your partner?"Asked Navi, zipping around Tatl.

"Namara isnt my partner,she just threatened to shut me in a jar and bury me in the north beach if i didnt help her get here."Said Tatl as if explaining a perfictly ordanary compromise.

Link stood and scanned the wide field, then pointed towards a speck of black in the distance."Thats Lon lon ranch, Lets get moving, just let me call Epona."

Link pulled a small blue ocarina out of his pocket and played a soft tune he had leared from Malon years before. The sound of hoves pounding against the ground erupted from another part of the field.

When Epona arrived, Link pulled Namara onto her back along with him self.

Tatl flew into Links hat only to be shoved out by Navi "Thats my spot!" Said Navi.

"Stop it!" Intervined Link. "There is room in my hat for more than one fairy!"

Navi suffed indignatly and flew back into the hat, followed by Tatl.

Link turned back to Epona. "Lets go, hiya!"

Epona bolted across the feild towards the distant ranch,It had been a while scence she had been there too.

---

A few hours later, they where just a few miles from Lon Lon ranch. Navi zipped out of Links hat to see where they where.

"Hey, not far now!" She said cheerily."That means i wont be stuck in this hat with that wanna be hero of time fairy."

"I wish you two wouldnt do that, your both fairys, and you've both helped me, so drop it." Link said impatently as they entered the ranche's gates.

Link came to a stop in front of a large round pen where several horses where running around. He scanned the pen but didnt see Malon. Tatl and Navi rang like belld as they did when something was about to happen.

"Hey Fairy boy! Came a sudden cheery voice from behind him. Link jumped and spunn around to see Malon laughing at him.

"The great Link? Afraid of a ranch girl? Ha!" She laughed even harder after making these statments.

"Ha ha ha.I forgot to laugh" mumbled Link sarcasticly, then he shook it off and dismounted Epona.His voice took on an ergent tone" Im here for something more serious than jumping at someone from behind."

Malon's smile faded when she saw Namara still out cold on the saddle."What happened?"

"Tatl will explain."Link said pulling Namara off Epona's back."But now we need to get her into the house."

Malon nodded and unlocked the door to the farm house and they all went inside.

Malon checked Namara's injurys. Link, Navi, and Tatl waited in a small room with several cucoos running around in it.

They sat in akward silence for a while, then Tatl spoke. "Do you know how hard it was to get here? All Namara had to do was swim from the north beach to get to lake Hylia, but i had to fly all the way. Do you know how dry that was?"

No one answered.

After a while, Malon came back out of the room with several empty bandage rolls."what attacked that girl anyway?"

"A large mecanical goat." answered Link wearily.

" A what?"

"Dont ask, its not worth it."

The room was silent again, then Malon said "Its getting late, maybe we should hit the sack."

"Yeah, maybe your right." Said Navi.Link nodded and Malon showed them to the barn.

"We dont have any spare rooms, so im sorry to your staying here the night, Fairy boy."

"We dont mind, Malon."Link said through a yawn. Malon left the barn and Link dropped backwards into the hay.

Link sighed, this was completely weird. Not that he wasnt used to things like this happening, it just never involved a girl swimming from north beach before.

Link looked out side, the moon showed it was well past midnight, Malon would be asleep. He couldnt stand it, he had to go and see how the girl was doing, he wanted to see what damage Goat could do to an unarmed apponent. He quietly slipped out the barn door, carefull not to wake Navi and Tatl. Once inside the house he carefuly climbed the stairs and crept past Malon's room. After what seemed like hours, he reached the room Namara was sleeping in, and the first thing he noticed was that the room suddenly carried a smell of pine.

Namara was still asleep, and she seemed not even to be breathing. She wasnt wearing clothes, but she was bandaged almost from head to toe, not like a mummy, she could move her arms and legs freely if she where awake. Looking out side, Link could see her torn, blood stained clothes flapping from a clothes line. Link looked back at Namara and noticed her face becoming unnaturaly pale, and she was starting to sweat, she keeled over and it seemed as though she was in pain. But at the same time, it seemed as though she was only having a bad dream. Link wasnt sure what to do, so he did the only thing that came to mind ;try to wake her up. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Wake up!" He shouted just loud enough for anyone in the room to hear, but no one outside.

She suddenly begain to calm, the sweat left as quickly as it came, her face regained color, and she straightened back up.

Link let out a relived sigh, and relaxed his grip on her shoulders. Namara groaned and fidgeted, and noticing the motion, Link looked down.As he did, he found her dark eyes staring up at him.

"Hello" came her sore voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok...a little short...but what do you think? I need reviews to LIIIIIIIIIIVE! So please review... review or the monkey gets it ! XD

----(Xx) Review before Link chops you up with his master sword! XD


	2. Namara's secret

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter-2

Link found him self inches from Namara's face. She seemed slightly frightened.

Her shape seemed to malt away and it was replaced by a different one. It was Link's. Namara had just turned into Link.

"What the hell!" Shouted Link straightning up and backing away.

"Dont be afraid."Came Namara's voice from the Link doppleganger. "Its just what i do when i get scared."

"What do you mean dont be afraid?" Gasped Link " Im seeing my self on the other side of the room!"

Namara resumed her original form, and turned to face the window.

"Im gonna leave now. You and Tatl can take care of the Skull kid. This freak is going back to Clock town." Mumbled Namara.

Link found himself looking down at the floor. Him and his big mouth.

"I admit i was...freaked out. I didnt mean to offend you."Said Link.

Namara didnt answer for a long time."You have to find the fairys. The other bosses with stay out of the way. But you need to find the eight fairys at the eight temples. You have to defeat the bosses there again, to free them."

"I have to defeat them again?" Asked Link.

"Yes. Starting with Phantom Ganon in the forest temple."Responded Namara." You have to go now."

"Maybe...maybe i dont want to back into this hero of time stuff. Maybe i will refuse." Snapped Link.

"You have no choice!" Cried Namara. "Thousands will die if they arnt defeated."

Link stared at the floor. She was right.

"Fine. I will do it." Mumbled Link.

"And im going with to make sure you carry it out." Said Namara.

"Your gonna what!"

"Im coming. Dont tell me having a morpher along will be to much trouble." Said Namara.

"Theres no talking you out of this is there?"Asked Link.

"Nope." Said Namara simply. She reached out the window trying to reach her clothes.

"I will tell Malon and we will leave as soon as Epona gets here and Navi and Tatl are awake." Said Link

, xxx , 

It was just after sunrise and hoof beats filled the air as Epona galloped toward Link, Namara, Navi, and Tatl.

She paused in front of them and swayed slightly.

"Whats gotten into her?" Asked Malon. "Epona has been like this for the last few months. Her ribs are showing and everything."

"I dont know, but shes the only way we can get around fast enough." Responded Link. He and Namara mounted Epona and turned back to Malon.

"So long and thank you." said Namara.

"Ditto." Said Link

"Goodbye now, dont go doing anything stupid!"shouted Malon as the rode away.

Link, Namara, and the fairys left a few moments later. Link turned Epona away from the forest.

"What are you doing! The lost woods are the other way!" Cried Namara.

"Im taking you to Hyrule castle. Its to dangerous to bring you."Said Link.

"But i told you im coming!"Said Namara defiantly.

Link didnt answer, just kept riding toward the castle.

Afew hours later, they arrived at the gates to the city, and Link rode on toward the castle.

"Stop." Barked a guard at the gate. "What bussiness have you here?"

"I've come to speak with the princess." Said Link.

"State your name." Ordered the guard.

"Link." He responded.

The guard nodded and the gate opened reviling the path to the castle. Link rode down the path, across the bridge and into the castle.

He rode into the court yard and spoke with a servant who left the court yard to find Zelda.

Minutes later, a blonde women wearing a pale pink dress walked down a hall toward them. Link dropped down to a kneel as she stoped before them, while Namara stayed standing.

"Namara, what are you doing! "Whispered Link as he stood. "This is the princess Zelda."

"She doesnt rule Clock Town, so i dont have to show her any respect." Namara said loud enough for Zelda to hear.

"Good to see your well, Link." Zelda said, ignoring Namara's comment.

"Likewise. Princess, may i speak to you for a moment?" asked Link.

Zelda nodded and followed Link behind one of the large shrubs in the outer court yard.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Said Link.

"What is it?" Asked Zelda.

"That girl in the court yard came from clock town to warn me about the Skull kid. He has awoken all the bosses in the eight temples, and now i have to fight them all again and free eight fairys who can help me defeat the skull kid again." Explained Link.

"So what is it that you need me for?"Asked Zelda.

"I need you to keep that girl here in the castle. She is intent on going with me, and i need to make sure she stays out of trouble. shes not going to respect you much as a princess, but maybe as a person...or something."Said Link.

"You want me to keep her here! You have to be kidding me!" Zelda snapped.

"Please Zelda, i saved your kingdom!" Link said, playing the hero card.

"If i knew you where going to ask me to baby sit a crude foreiner in return, i would have let ganon take over."Mumbled Zelda. "Fine.I will, but you owe me big."

"Thank you, Zelda!" Link said exstaticly. " I will save the kingdom again, this time from the Skull kid."

"It will do..." Muttered zelda.

Link and Zelda returned to the court yard and Link told Namara about where she would be staying.

"No way! You cant expect me to stay couped up in some fufu castle!"Shouted Namara.

"With that temper i could expect you to sleep in the streets." Snapped Link. "Watch where you tread, Namara, you may just discover a thorn."

Link spoke with Zelda again.

"How long must i keep her here?" Asked Zelda.

"Just untill i come back here when i finish the eight temples." Answered Link.

"Before you leave, why dont you go into the castle and wash up. You smell like a rotting corpse."Said Zelda.

"Fine, but i have to be quick."

About a half an hour later, Link rode away from the castle, Tatl and navi in tow, leaving Namara alone in the court yard.

Namara rested her head on her hand. What was she supposed to do while she waited for some Hylian to finish his stupid quest?

One of Zelda's hand maids came to show Namara where she would be staying. After Namara was settled in the circular stone room, Zelda entered.

"What do you want your royal pain?" Asked Namara comeing away from the window.

"I suggest you speak with more respect. I am royalty,and will be treated such." Snapped Zelda.

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"I have come to ask about you and Link."Zelda said after a moment of hesitation. "What has gone on between you scence you've met?"

Namara stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing.

"The royal pain is threatened in love by a 'Crude foreiner'? As you put it."

"No, it is simply a question of curiousity."

"well, if you must know, we are engaged to be married."

"What!"

"Im kidding. Nothing has happened between me and your so called hero of time. To me, he is just a nusance." Namara turned to Zelda. "so, any truth to the storys of a Zelda and link engagement that so many people write about back home?"

"No. Link is my childhood friend." Zelda said before leaving the room.

---

Link and the fairys rode across the dark feild, ignoring the poes as they floated by.

"How much farther, Link?" Asked Tatl.

"Not to much farther now, we are almost to the lost woods." Link replied

They rode on untill they came to a large tunnel that looked like the inside of a hallowed out tree. Link stopped Epona at the creaky bridge and set her loose back into the feild.

"Lets go." He said.

They crossed the bridge into the kokri's forest.

"Link! Lets see the great Deku Tree while we are here!" Navi squeeked excitedly. Link nodded.

"We are going there first."He said.

---

Namara stared out the window studying the court yard.

"Ok, time to go." She said to herself. She morphed into a spider and crawled out the window and down the tower.

When she reached the bottom, she returned to normal and snuck past the guards untill she came to a small hole in the wall.

"Link mentioned this. He crawled through here as a child." Namara found that the hole was to small for her.She thought for a moment then remembered another ability she had.

"Ok, this better work, i can only do this once." She mumered to her self. "Show me young Link."

She begain to shrink, and her clothes formed from her own to the small green tunic Link wore as a child.

"So this is what he looked like, its adorible." She said to herself. What she had just done was called a dart morph. Sometimes it worked sometimes it didnt. It was the ability to morph into someone or something she had never seen before.

Namara crawled through the small tunnel and had just enough time to get through the castle gates and into the city before the morph wore off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, here is chapter two!

Link- I wonder if Namara is still mad.

Namara- You bet i am. -.-

Link- anime sweat ;

Tatl- Haha!

Navi- Shut up, dont laugh at the hero of time!

Spirit of the demon- Shut up Navi, nobody likes you! swats

Navi- D; ouch


	3. Phantom Ganon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter three

Link entered the sacred forest meadow and hookshot onto the limb above the sone ledge on the far end of the meadow and rode up to the entrance to the forest temple. He was pleased to see that all the doors he opened from the last time he was there where still open. He walked casually right through most of the temple, but he needed to stop from time to time to remember where he was going.

"This is going to be easier than i thought." Link said to himself. Tatl buzzed out of his hat and looked around.

"What an odd place. It seems so much smaller than the temples we went through."She said.

"I bet it isnt. You wouldnt last five minutes if you where here the first time." Navi snapped. Tatl buzzed a circle around her.

"You wouldnt last in the temples ive faced with Link! You would probably either be eaten by a giant snapping plant, frozed solid, or drowend, or something like that." Taunted Tatl.

Navi looked as if she where about to ram Tatl right out of the air, but Link put his hand in between the two fairys

"Cut it out, both of you." Link said calmly. Tatl hovered for a few seconds.

"Another thing, whats happened to you Link?" Asked Tatl. "You've gotten really big! It was only a few months since you left Termania, and now it looks like you gone from ten to seventeen!"

"I have." Link mumbled. Navi buzzed around Tatl.

"At the Temple of Time, there is the pedistal of time, where Link's Master sword normally rests." Begain Navi." When Link first pulled the master sword from the pedistal of time, he was too young to go and find the rest of the sages. So Rauru cared for him for seven years while he slept. Now, he can travel between youth and adulthood as he wishes."

"That makes no sence what so ever." Tatl said.

Link paused in front of a large decorated door.

"We are here." He said. He was about to enter, when Navi and Tatl both rang like bells.

"Link! There is something here!" They cried. Link scanned the room for movement, but saw nothing.

"You two are going crazy." Link mumbled as the door opened. "Lets go."

Link walked slowly into the curcular room and up onto the platform. Bars dropped over the door, and a phantom appeared a few yards away. Phantom Gannon disappeared into one of the six portraits of himself on horseback, and moments later appeared in two of them. Both images trotted toward Link, but one of them turned before he reached the frame, while the other jumped out of the picture and ran right through him. Link was knocked backwards by the phantom's blow.

"Damn, i forgot how to fight this one." Link said to him self as phantom Ganon disappeared into another portrait. Ganon appeared in two more portraits, and once again begun charging at Link.

"Draw your bow! " Came a voice. Link didnt know what to do, so he drew his bow as the Phantom came near the surface. Ganon was just about to break the surface through a portal of purpleish darkness.

"Shoot it! Now!" Came the voice again. Link released his arrow and it shot through the darkness striking Phantom Ganon.

Phantom Ganon shrieked and ran to another portrait.

"Twice more!" Shouted the voice. Link repeated the process of watching and shooting two more times as the voice instructed, and after the third time, Phantom Ganon stopped running from portrait to portrait and appeared in physical form as Ganon.

Ganon charged a magic beam and realeased it towards Link.

"Repel it with your sword." Instructed the voice. Link swung his sword at the beam and it was sent flying back at Ganon.

When the beam hit, Ganon fell to the ground allowing Link to run up and slash away. After several more rounds repeating this, Ganon finnaly fell and desolved into nothing.

Link sighed and let himself fall to the temple floor.

"Hm hm hm." Came a different voice. "well, i guess the great Link cant take down a phantom with out some help from an unknown sorce."

Link turned to see the Skull kid emerge from the shadows."What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Replyed the Skull kid. "Just destroying your help sorce."

The Skull kid turned to another shadowy corner of the room and several blocks of stone rose fron the floor and threw them selfs into the shadows, forcing a cucco out of the dark.

"A Cucco!" Cried Navi. "It was a Cucco all this time!"

The Skull kid turned to face the fairys.

"No, it isnt a Cucco you moronic speck of light!" Shouted the Skull kid." It is a very usefull abillity though."

"You've got that right." Said the cucco as its feathers disappeared and its body grew to the form of a human. "Very usefull indeed."

"Namara?" shouted Link.

The Skull kid kept its small eyes fixed on Namara. "Yes, very usefull, and very annoying!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Asked Namara mockingly.

"Im going to take care of this once and for all!" Shouted the skull kid. Namara was lifted by an invisible force and thrown against the wall, while the same invisilbe force pulled a silver looking mist from her body. Once the mist was all collected, it disappeared.

"Now you will never morph into any trouble again!" The skull kid said as he disappeared into thin air.

Namara stared into space. "This cant happen..." She mumbled to herself.

"What happened?" Link asked.

The stunned Namara turned to Link." The Skull kid just stole my power. I cant morph any more, I wont be able to hide myself. But more importantly, the Skull kid has my power, which means that now he can shapeshift, he could be anywhere. Or anyone."

Link stared at the floor, she was right, now it was going to be harder than ever to find the Skull kid.

"It will be dificult from here on." Link said. "But you neednt worry about hiding, as long as you are with me I promise no harm will come to you."

Namara was silent.

"What about the fairy? Do you know how to find it?" Asked Link.

Namara nodded and stood. She shouted into thin air. " Call upon Nova and bring him forth to us!"

Light erupted in the center of the chamber, then faded to reveil a small clear jar, inside a green fairy buzzed around franticly.

Link stepped forward and opened the jar. The fairy flew out of the jar as fast as he could and circled the room looking like a streak of green light.

"SWEET FREEDOM!" Cried Nova.

Link gave the fairy a look of confusion.

"Nova, i asume you know why we called on you?" Namara asked.

"Yes, in fact i do. I even know why the Skull kid is acting the way he is." Replied Nova as he paused in front of Link and Namara.

Namara looked taken aback. "Please enlighten us."

"well, where to begin. Lets see. Majora's mask was destroied, but its evil wasnt. It was looking for a host, so it setteled for its last one. The Skull kid is an inocent victim to the evil of Majora's mask." Nova told the story as if he was telling a story about how someone fell on their face.

"Then you know that you must accompany us to find the other anchent fairys." Namara asumed.

"That i do Princess." Nova said.

"Princess?" Link was now more confused than he was before.

Namara gave the fairy a look of horror. "Princess? You must have me confused with Zelda. I am not a ruler of this land."

Nova gave a wing twitch of under standing."Oh, yes i see."

Namara started for the door and Link and the three fairys followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh yes, thats right, its a chapter.

Nova-IM FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tatl- Shut up nova.

Navi- Yeah, shut up.

Tatl- shut up Navi, no body likes you.

Link- Cut it out! All of you! I cant belive that by the end of this story im going to be wrangling ten fairys!

Namara- Haha. I guess being the hero of time has its down sides.

Link- Thats right, Princess.

Namara- stop it!

Nova- I called her that for a reason.

Link- What was it?

Nova- gets threatning look from Namara Cant say.


	4. Volvagia and Evil epona

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter four-

Link felt a rush of fresh, crisp night air as he, Nova,Tatl, Navi, and Namara left the forest temple. Link was confused about one thing. Namara said he had to find eight fairys at eight temples, but he only knew of five temples.

"Namara?" Link planned to express his concern now.

"Yes?" Namara answered, while stareing down the way at the moblins.

"You said i had to find eight fairys, but there are only five temples."

"You forgot about the Temple of Time, and as for the other two, they reside in places around this land that they consider worthy to consider a fairy temple."Explained Namara.

Link was still confused, but satisfied that he wouldnt have to fight his way through three new temples.

"Link? Is there a faster way to get to the fire temple?" Namara asked.

Link thought for a monent. "Yeah, there is now that i think of it, there is. We can warp there."

"Warp? How?"Nova asked, even he was curious.

Link pulled out a blue orcarina.

"This is what i use. There are magical melodys, when played on the ocarina of time have the power to warp us to certain places."Link explained. "Everyone gether around here."

Link begain to play a very deep sounding melody, and when he finished small lights surrounded the group.

---

Seconds later, Namara felt a heavy envelope of suffocating heat press against her.

"I dont think these guys can survive for very long in here!" Nova said as Link and Namara begain to gasp for air.

"Its so hot to them they can hardly breathe!" Tatl shouted." And if that doesnt get them, their boiling blood will!"

"Come on you two! Across the bridge!" Navi cried as Link and Namara rushed across the newly repared bridge to the exit.

Namara and Link threw them selves into Darunia's room and out of the Death mountain crater.

"I forgot about that." Link Murmured.

"Not that it was to terribly important." Mumbled Namara sarcasticly.

"Link, you better go change. You cant survive in there without your goron tunic." Reminded Navi.

"What about me?" Namara asked."You are not going to leave me behind."

Link thought, then snatched Tatl in a bottle and walked into one of the halls after telling the others not to follow.

"Tatl, i need your help with this." Link said, opening the bottle. "I need you to distract Namara, while i get into the Fire temple."

"fine, but if you ever put me in a bottle again, your gonna wake up with your head stuck in that one fence Navi ran into in the opening scene!" Snapped Tatl.

"Deal."

Link found a place to change, and went back into Darunia's room to find Navi and Nova waiting for him.

"Did it work?" Link asked.

"Yeah, Tatl is dragging Namara to see that big goron guy." Navi said.

"Ok, lets move before she catches on." Link mumbled.

Link walked through the fire temple much like he did the forest temple, untill he came to a door that seemed familiar.

"Whats with this door?" Navi asked herself."I know there was something significant in here, but i cant remember what..."

Link entered the room fearing the worst, but looked around the room and nothing seemed to be around.

"Link watch out!" Shouted navi. Link felt a sharp blow to the back of his head that sent him falling forward. He rolled turned quickly and drew his master sword.

"Watch it! You'll put someone's eye out!" Snapped a fimiliar voice. Link strained his eyes against the dim tourch light, to see a very angry Namara in a Goron tunic.

"But your supposed to be...Tatl was supposed to...!" Link turned to the little white fairy.

"She found us out..." Tatl said quickly. Link felt another sharp blow and fell backwards again.

"Leave me behind will you?" Namara shouted. "Do you have any damn idea how mad it makes me when people try to fool me!"

Even in the dim light Link could see how angry she was, and even he was afraid of what she might do next.

"Would it make you feel better if i said you look good in red?" Link asked quickly, but this just seemed to make her angrier.

Namara seemed ready to strike again, but she stopped herself when the tourches suddenly lit them selves.

A body of flame formed in the center of a platform in the middle of the room.

"The flare dancer. Thats what i was remembering!" Link said to him self. He drew his sword and hookshot.

"Get out of the way!" snapped Namara, she grabbed the hookshot from him, took aim and hooked the bomb in the center of the flare dancer's body and pulled it out, then grabbed Link's Master sword and got in as many hits as she could before it jumped back into it's flameing clothes. She repeated this a few times paying no attention as it changed color, untill finnaly the bomb exploded and the flare dancer was dead again.

"Ok, i feel better." Muttered Namara, returning the hookshot and Master sword to Link. "Lets go."

"What was that about?" Tatl asked. " I thought you couldnt use weapons?"

"I dont carry them, that doesnt mean i cant use them." Snapped Namara, though she was obviously in a better mood than before.

Link didnt say anything, only followed Namara and the fairys through the newly opened door.

Namara didnt speak the rest of the way through the temple, not even when they came to the boss door. She wouldnt even look at Link, and he couldnt stand it any more.

"What is your problem?" He burst out. "You havent spoken to anyone almost the whole time you've been here!"

Namara didnt say anything.

"Fine. Be that way." Mumbled Link as the boss door opened. The fairys seemed to sigh as they followed Namara and Link into Volvagia's chamber.

Volvagia's chamber was a circular room surrounded by lava with a stone platform in the middle dotted with puddles of lava.

Link, Namara and the fairys entered the chamber, and the door bolted behind them. They stepped onto the platform, and Link pulled out his megaton hammer. The room was silent for a few moments.

"Maybe Volvagia wasnt ressurected." Said Navi. Then Volvagia poped out of one of the pools of lava and Link smashed it in the nose with the megaton hammer. Volvagia was stunned by the blow and Link sliced away at him with his sword. Link repeated this a few more times, and Volvagia flew out of one of the pool and flew past him shooting flame at him all the way. Link dodged as many was he could, volgagia just kept breathing more flame, untill Link started getting tired. Link was slower now and was hit by several blasts of flame.

"Oh no!" Squeeked Tatl.

"Namara! Do something!" Shouted Navi.

"Why should i?" Asked Namara. "He left me behind, so he must not need my help."

"You have to help him, hes dieing out there." Snapped Nova.

Namara looked out to the center of the platform where Link was trying to avoid Volvagia's flame. She was about to turn away, but she caught a glimpse of a blast of flame. She spun to face the flame as it engulfed Link.

"Link!" She shouted. Link turned to face her, his tunic was on fire, but he didnt seem to notice. He was in a daze, he felt his limbs go numb.

"It speaks..." He murmured, and he passed out.

"LINK!"Shouted Namara. She ran over to where he had fallen and tamped out the fire. "Wake up, please..."

Volvagia swooped down again, Namara grabbed Link's bow which had fallen on the ground, and shot several arrows. Volvagia dived into another puddle of lava and poped out right next to Namara.

"IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!" Cried Namara. She picked up Link's hammer and smashed Volvagia in the nose, when he was stunned she struck the finishing blow.

Volvagia dissolved into flame, and a blue light surrounded the center of the platform reveiling a glass jar with a bright red fairy inside. Namara didnt seem to notice, so the free fairys shoved the jar untill it broke on one of the sharp rocks.

"IM FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" cried the fairy.

"Welcome to the free world, Kriku." Nova said to the red fairy.

"I tell ya, its good to be free!" Kriku said.

Namara sat beside Link, unaware of what was going on around her.

"Im so sorry... I should have done something sooner."She said. Kriku noticed Namara and Link, and flew over to them.

"So this is the hero of time?" He asked.

"Yeah..."answered Namara.

"First thing we should do is get him out of here, drag him into the blue light."Ordered Kriku. Namara did as she was told, the fairys followed and they where all transported out of the temple. They reappeared just out side Goron city.

"We need a red potion!" Navi and Tatl shouted.

"Its what he always used when he was running out of energy." Tatl explained.

"Navi, Nova, Tatl, and i will go and find some place that sells them."Kriku said. The fairys flew off toward Kakiriko village.

"Please wake up... your the hero of time. The world needs you..." Mumbled Namara.

Hours later, the four fairys returned. they buzzed to a stop in front of Namara.

"We searched the whole village, it seems the old hag who makes potions has relocated to Termania." Reported Tatl.

"Then what are we gonna do!" Namara cried.

"The only thing i know of..." Navi said."Is to get to Lonlon ranch, and get some Lonlon milk!"

"How am i supposed to get there in time!" Namara asked. Nova buzzed around her head as though the answer was wrapped around her face.

"Use the horse!" He snapped. Namara gave him a look of horror.

"But that horse hates me!" Namara said. " And i dont know how to call her!"

"Epona will listen to you if she knows its to help Link." Tatl said. Navi shoved her out of the way.

"As for calling her, just play her song on the orcarina!" She said. Tatl shoved the orcarina out of a pouch Link was carrying.

"Take this out to Hyrule field and play Epona's song." Tatl said. "We will stay here with Link."

Namara took a deep breath and started down the trail.

"Princess! Wait!" Shouted Kriku."Its getting dark, and the field is dangerous at night. Take the master sword."

"Kriku is right, Namara." Navi said. "The field is full of poes by night, they cant do damage while your on Epona, but you never know when she may throw you off."

finnaly Namara gave in and took the master sword with her down the trail, through the village, and out to the field. The sun was setting, and Namara could already hear the sinister laughs of the poes residing in the fields.

"Now or never..." she murmured. She raised the orcarina to her lips and attempted to replay the melody link had played to call Epona. The melody she played was crude, but she could hear hoof beats comeing her way. When Epona arrived, she pawed at the ground in outrage.

"Calm down, pinto." Namara said. " Link needs our help, we need to get to the ranch, fast."

Epona heared this and calmed down, and aloud Namara to climb onto her back. As soon as Namara was up, Epona took off running toward Lonlon ranch.

---

Malon was heading home from a milk delivery, when she turned at the sound of hoof beats to see a figure rideing towards her. The familiar master sword was slung across their back. It was to dark to see who it was.

"Fairy boy?"Malon was wrong. As the figure came closer, she could see that it was Epona and the girl Link had brought to her several days earlier."No, its Fairy girl! The one who came with the white fairy."

"Malon!"shouted Namara. Epona came to a sharp halt and bucked, sending Namara flying to the ground.

"Epona!" Snapped Malon.

"Stupid horse." Mumbled Namara as Malon pulled her to her feet.

"She doesnt normaly act this way, i dont know whats gotten into her."

"Enough about the horse, Link is in trouble,we need some milk."

"Right, follow me." Malon said, leading Namara into the ranch.

---

Namara said goodbye to Malon after reciveing three bottles of milk and mounted Epona again. Epona ran as fast as her weakened legs would carry her, then seeing a perfect opertunity, dumped Namara off in the middle of the field. She shot off in the direction of the forest leaving Namara alone.

"DAMN HORSE!" Shouted Namara. As though reacting to Namara's shouting, several stalfos knights popped out of the ground.

"But...Link told me not even Stalfos children have been here for seven years!" Namara cried, unsheathing the Master sword. She defeated afew of the knights, but more kept comeing. Finnaly Namara stopped fighting them, and ran.

Namara ran from the stalfos that popped up around her, and in her path, untill she finnaly came to the bridge. She ran across and kept running untill she was safe in the village again. She swayed and leaned against the gate, but contenued up the mountain path.

When she got there, all four fairys buzzed around her head.

"What took so long!" Tatl asked.

"What happened to you?" Kriku asked.

"That stupid horse threw me in the middle of the field. There where stalfos knights tonight." Namara explained. " I had to run here, but i have the milk."

Namara kneeled next to Link, tilted his head up and poured some of the milk down his throut. Link coughed and sat bolt upright.

"Wh-what happend?" He asked. "Is volvagia dead?"

Namara smacked him across the face.

"What was that for!" Link asked Definsively.

"Do not ever scare me like that again!" She cried, and burst into tears. "And i hate that stupid horse of yours!"

"Dont worry, Princess, everythings fine now." Kriku said. Then he turned to Link. "I would slap you too, but i dont have any arms."

"Your the fire fairy right?"Link asked Kriku.

"At your service." Kriku said. "Actually, at the service of the Princess."

"Zelda?" Link asked. Kriku buzzed around his head.

"Whos Zelda? Im serveing the princess of--" Kriku was cut of by Nova slamming into him and giving him a wing flutter like code.

Link turned towards Namara, who was still crying.

"Whats this about a stupid horse?" He asked. Namara exlained how she had to call Epona and ride to the ranch for milk.

"...and then, she bucked me off right in the middle of the field, and i had run back here through endless stalfos nights that kept popping up."

"I cant belive Epona would do something like that...shes always been such a reliable partner." Link mumbled.

"That horse hates me." Namara mumbled.

"Dont worry, we wont need Epona when we can use the orcarina." Link said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter...ahhhh... new chapter smell.

Link- Again with the Princess?

Kriku- I know nothing!

Namara- drop it ok, they have been in bottles for hundreds of years, they are loosing it!

Link- Another thing... you where worried?

Namara- Only because your the only one who can destroy Majora's evil, if you die, the world ends.

Tatl-...I dont think thats it.

Navi- Me neither.

Nova- I think you two are nuts.

Tatl- shut up Nova, no one cares.


	5. A few days off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter five

Link, Namara and the fairys spent the night in kakiriko village. Once morning came, Namara went to explore the grave yard, and Link decided to take the day off and just wander the village. He walked past a group of village women, but paused when he heard what they where talking about.

"Did you hear about the monarchy in Termainia?"One asked.

"Yes, the guard from north Clock town was named king because he suggested they vote on a royal family, and his was choosen because he showed strong leadership in convincing everyone to establish a monarchy." Another women said.

"Ooo, and did you hear that their Princess went missing?"

"Yes, i did, she disappeared with out a trace." One of the wemon noticed Link and handed him a flyer. "If you see this girl, you must take her back to Termainia."

"Thank you." Link said folding it and putting it into his pouch. He headed toward the grave yard to ask Namara if she knew about the new monarchy.

Link entered the grave yard to see Namara leaning against one of the grave stones in the streaming sun light. He felt a nervous lump in his throught.

"Hey Namara!" He called finnaly. Namara looked over to him and motioned for him to join her. Link walked over and sat beside her.

"Hear anything interseting?" Namara asked.

"Yes, actually i just heared about a monarchy in Clock town."Link said.

"You dont say." mumbled Namara.

"But most interesting of all..."Link begain. "Their princess has gone missing, i have a flyer here with her picture."

Namara gasped. She gave Link a look as if to beg him not to unfold the paper, but he didnt notice.

"This is her right...here..." Link paused as he unfolded the paper. At the top was a pictograph of Namara sitting at south beach watching the Indigo-gos play in a concert.

"Link... i can explain..." Namara mumbled, tears in her eyes.

"Explain what? Why you have been keeping such a huge secret from me?"

"I didnt tell you because i was afraid you would haul me back to termainia...please dont be mad..." Namara begged. Namara closed here eyes, expecting him to yell at her. Instead, she felt his arms around her.

"Its ok...I wont take you back if you dont want to go. I already promised no harm will come to you, and as long as you make it home in one peice, im sure your father wont mind either." Link said softly.

"Thank you..." Murmured Namara, resting her head against Link's chest, and she fell asleep. Link ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the grave stone, and fell asleep himself.

Link woke to find he was alone in the grave yard, at least he thought he was. He heard a sinister laugh and turned to see the skull kid, and Namara who was tied up.

"Wakey, wakey." The skull kid cackled. "Such a spirited boy...and very annoying indeed."

"What are you planning with Namara!" Demanded Link.

"What else?" The Skull kid asked cocking his head to the side. " Im going to kill her."

"Let her go!" Shouted Link. Vines begain to grow from the ground, they wrapped around Link's arms and legs and fasend him to the grave stone.

"Now all you can do is watch." The skull kid said as a sword matirilaized beside him. He placed the sword at Namara's neck. Link closed hid eyes tight, and heared a scream.

Link woke with a start to see Namara still in his arms. It had been a dream...an awfull nightmare. He tightend his hold on Namara, that nightmare had scared him beyond reason. Namara woke and looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" She asked softly.

"No, just a bad dream." Answered Link. "Why dont we just stay here untill the fairys find us."

"Good idea..."murmured Namara, falling asleep again. Link sat and thought for a moment. He wanted Namara to have some fun. It had probaly been weeks sence she had any good times. Then he had an idea. He allowed him self to fall asleep, he would make sure Namara had fun tommorow.

---

The next morning, Link woke Namara early.

"I have something planned today." Link said to her. "Put your hand on my shoulder, dont let go."

Link pulled out his orcarnina and played a light hearted melody, and small lights surrounded them.

When they could see beyond the lights, they where in a large building made of white stone, standing on a triforce platform.

"Where are we?" Namara asked.

"This is The Temple of Time." Link said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the back in the room with the pedistal of time. "your going to love this."

Link stood on the pedistal of time and drew the master sword. Namara made him feel like he was a kid again, so he wanted to go back to his real childhood with her.

"This place is beautiful..." Namara whispered.  
"But thats not the surprize." Link said dropping the master sword back into the pedistal

---

Namara felt as if she had woken from a long sleep. She woke to see a younger link looking down at her. Linked helped her up, and she took a good look at her self.

"Im a kid!" She squeecked. "Im ten again!"

"Yeah! Me too. This was the surprize. I wanted you to have fun, and all a kid has to do, is have fun!" Link said.

"Awww, thats so sweet." Namara said hugging Link. Link felt his face turn slightly red.

"It was nothing...lets go!" Link took Namara's hand as he had before, and led her out of the temple. "I know the best place to go if your a kid."

Link and Namara traveled across the feild at a run, laughing the whole way, and laughing at each other if they fell. They went on like this untill they came to the entrance to the kokiri forest.

"The forest?" Namara asked.

"No one knows how to have more childish fun than those cursed to be children forever." Link said brightly. "Lets go!"

Namara chased after Link as he ran through the tunnel and across the bridge, and into the forest.

The Kokiri children enjoyed seeing link again, and haveing soemone new to play with. But soon, the sun was setting and it was about time link and Namara return to themselves.

"Namara! Its time to go!" Link called out. Namara sighed, she hadnt had so much fun sence she actually was ten.

"But...You have to catch me first!" Namara bolted, and link couldnt help but chase. They where laughing with and at each other again. Link finnaly caught her around the waist in a fond embrace.

"We better go." He whispered in her ear. Namara nodded, and Link let her go and pulled out his orcarina again and transported them back as the Kokiri children cheered Link for catching Namara and waved to them untill the lights faded into the distance.

---

Once they where their selves again, Link replaced the Master sword in it's sheath and turned to Namara.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"More than ive ever had in my life." She answered.

"But now, we have to get back and find the fairys, they are probably worried." Link reminded Namara.

"On one condition..." Namara said. Link gave her a questioning look. " You have to catch me first!"

Link smiled and chased after her. they ran around inside the temple untill Link caught her from behind just as he had seven years earlier.

"Time to go..." He said softly, kissing her on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awww... that was nothing but fluff...how cute.

Link- No comment.

Namara- Im not gonna say a word.


	6. Morpha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

When Link and Namara returned to Kakariko village, they had just enough time to get back to the house they where staying in before Navi, Tatl, Nova, and, Kriku returned.

"How goes it!" Kriku asked enthusiasticaly as they all flew in the window.

"Well, you can drop the act, Link knows about Termainia." Namara said.

"Well, in that case Princess, we are glad your secret is finnaly at rest." Nova said.

"That has a lovely ring to it doesnt it? Princess Namara of Termainia." Tatl said. " Yes, that does sound good."

Soon after, all the fairys had fallen asleep, and Namara snuck out side to see the stars. When she got out side, she was surprised to see Link sitting on a crate near the door.

"You still up?" He asked.

"Yeah." Namara answered. "I was thinking about today... it really was the best day of my life."

"Im glad you had fun." Link said motioning for her to sit with him. "Even with Mido breathing down my neck, i had fun when i still thought i was Kokiri."

Link and Namara moved off the crate into the soft grass, and stared up at the moon.

"I remember a time when that same moon, seemed like it would fall down on Termainia. But at the last second, these four giants came from nowhere and held it up." Namara said." All through those three days, i kept hearing about a boy in green who was traveling all through Termainia fighting through all the temples. My friend Miku, of the Indigo-gos, he was in town a few times through those three days, he was acting so strange, he didnt even come to visit me. And even before that, there was this adorible little deku scrub wandering around town."

Link was surprized that she was recounting all this.

"Namara... did you ever find the name of the boy in green?" Link asked.

"No, i never did. I saw him once or twice around town, but i never talked to him." Namara said.

"I know who the boy was... i still know him now..." Link said. " Do you want to know his name?"

Namara looked straight into Link's deep blue eyes. " I think i already know." She said softly.

"Then you know, what hes about to do this very second?" Link asked her, leaning closer to her.

"I think i do..." She murmured, and Link kissed her. Namara had never felt safer than she did with Link, not even the safe, peacefull, quiet clock town made her feel as content. They sat in silence for a while, untill Link spoke.

"Namara, did you ever hear from Miku again?" Link asked. He hoped they werent thinking of the same Miku.

"No, i never did. And i still wonder what happened to him." Namara looked down at the ground. Link opened his bag and dug through untill he found three cloth wrapped objects, the only things he had left from his adventure in Termainia. He unwrapped one of them to reveil a mask of a zorra.

"I know what happened to him." Link whispered. "He is dead now, all thats left of him is this mask."

"A mask..." Namara paused. " But how did you get it?"

"For a short time, i was Miku." Link said. Namara gave him alook telling him she didnt understand. "I was the scrub too. I will show you what i mean."

Namara watched as Link stood and placed the zorra mask over his face. It seemed to take hold of his face, there was a bright flash, and when the light subsided, instead of Links normal body, there was the body of a zorra.

"This is what i mean. It was because of the deku, goron, and zorra masks that i was able to save Termainia."Link said. "Im sorry, but Miku really is dead."

Link removed the mask and pushed it into Namara's hands."I want you to keep it. You knew Miku alot better than i did."

Namara kissed link on the cheek."Thank you so much. At least now i know what happened to my best friend. I knew him even before he started playing in the Indigo-gos."

"We really should get back to the temples tommorow." Link said.

"Your right, we should." Namara admited. "The next one is the water temple right?"

"Thats the one." Link said. "Morpha."

"Promise me you wont try to leave me behind this time." Namara pleaded.

" Dont worry, as long as the water level is low, we wont have any problem getting to morpha with out an extra zorra tunic." Link said.

---

The next morning, every one woke early and met Link out side.

"You all ready?" Link asked Pulling out his orcarina. Everyone gathered around Link as close as they could get while he played the serinade of water. The lights surrounded them again and disparced to reviel Lake Hylia.

"This is it..." Murmured Namara looking around the lake. "This is where i washed up when i got here."

"I hope you can swim." Link said pointing to a marble door submerged under the water. "Thats the temple entrance."

Namara followed Link under water and through the stone door. As soon as they entered the temple, Namara noticed the water was much lower.

"Now all we have to do is hookshot to the boss room." Link said. He grabbed Namara firmly around the waist and took aim at one of the targets.

They kept hookshoting from target to target untill they came to the slopeing hallway to the boss room. The sliders that had been there the last time where gone, and Link and Namara struggled to the door. It took them about half an hour of almost making it, and ending up sliding back to the bottom before they finnaly made it.

"At least we wont run into Dark Link." Link said as the fairys flew over and joined them.

"Time to fight."Namara said.

"Its time for me to fight, i dont want you getting hurt." Link corrected her. Namara seemed ready to protest but Link gave her a look telling her he wasnt going to argue about it.

"Fine..." She said finnaly. "Lets go."

They entered the boss room and Link jumped onto the center platform. Morpha attacked and Link Jumped back onto the main floor.

"Remember to aim for the eye!" Shouted Namara. Link targeted Morpha's eye hookshot it pulling it towards himself. When it got close enough Link drew his sword and got in as many shots as he could before it reutrned to the rest of its ameoba like body.

Link contenued like this for several more rounds. Morpha suddenly extended two jelly like tenticals, with one he missed Link by a hair's breath, with the other he wrapped around and picked up Namara.

"Link!" Namara cried, struggleing to get away from Morpha's squeezing tentical. Link tried to free Namara by drawing the eye out again, but it had retreated too far into the body for him to hook onto. Morpha, seeming to sence Link's distress, squeezed harder.

Namara screamed as a loud crack ecoed. Morpha's sudden squeeze had snapped two of her ribs. Morpha was now reacting to the distress of both Namara and Link, it knew that the more pain it caused the girl, the angrier Link became. And the angrier Link became, the worse his judgement became. Morpha squeezed harder untill Namara couldnt breath, and kept its hold untill she passed out.

Link was infuriated. Morpha let Namara fall the twelve foot drop back to the ground, then went back to attacking Link. Link took aim again; Morpha was wrong, his judgement stayed crystal clear. Link pulled the eye out and attacked it harder than he ever had before. He followed it as it retreated to the body and got in the finnishing blow.

Morpha melted into nothing more than puddles on the floor. Link turned to the fairys.

"You go see if you can wake Namara, i will free the fairy." He said as the bottle emerged from its ring of light. Inside a small dark blue fairy was zooming around franticly. Link opened the jar, and sure enough he did the exact same thing the others did.

"IM FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He Cried. Nova and Kriku flew over to meet him.

"Azure, long time no see!" Kriku said cheerily. The rest of the fairys made their introductions and Link went to see Namara.

She had fallen on her side and was lucky she hadnt broken her arm.

"Wake up..." He murmured. "Can you hear me?"

Azure noticed them and quickly buzzed over."Whats happened to the Princess!" He asked franticly.

"Morpha." Link mumbled.

" Well come on, we should get out of here." Azure said leading the way out of the temple.

---

Link rode with Namara as fast as Epona could go towards hyrule castle. It was the only place Link knew where it would be safe and that had the supplies needed for Namara's condition.

He didnt even get off Epona at the entrance, but kept riding straight through town and straight into the courtyard. He stopped infront of a castle servant and pulled Namara out of the saddle.

"Get Zelda, now." He said sternly. The servant ran into the palace, and Zelda returned a few moments later.

"What is so urgent Link?" She asked rushing toward him, but stopping in her tracks at seeing Namara in his arms.Then said coldly "Thats the Termainian Princess. She has to go."

"No, not yet at least!" Link snapped. "She needs help."

"I Will not allow that filthy foreiner into my castle unless you promise to take her back to Termainia first thing in the morning." Zelda said firmly.

Link's shoulders fell and so did his face."Agreed." He said finnaly, and he lowered his head in defeat.

Zelda nodded and motioned for Link to bring Namara inside.

Throught the night, Namara was healed little by little by use of red potions untill a castle guard brought a fairy which he had caught in a bottle. The guard was paid lavashly for the fairy, and sent back to his post.

---

The next morning, Link explained to Namara his agreement with Zelda.

"Why would you agree to something like that? You promised you wouldnt take me home if i didnt want to go." Namara snapped.

"I know, but you had me really worried, and it was the only way zelda would help you." Link explained. " We have to hurry, Zelda wants us gone by dawn."

"She was a real witch about it too." Tatl said.

"And she used to seem so nice..." added Navi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Call me crazey...but i think they are going to Termainia.


	7. Goodbye

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter-7

Namara was silent the whole way through the lost woods. Now as Clock town came into veiw, Link begain to worry what he would do with out her. She knew more about the bosses than he did, and it would be unbearably boring with just the fairys around.

"Look, there is a castle."Namara said pointing to the top of the clock tower. A large building had been built at the top, and a stair case leading up to its doors had also been added.

"Well, lets keep going." Link sighed. They contenued through the gate and towards the huge stair case.

---

As they reached the castle, the large wooden doors swung open and Namara found her self in the embrace of a tall strong man.

"Namara...your safe!"He murmered.

"Father, i can't breath." Namara choked. Her father released her and turned to Link.

"You must be the young hero of Hyrule and Termainia. I am Xen."He said kneeling."And i thank you for the safe return of my Namara."

"It was no problem...though i do have a favor to ask." Link said in a quiet voice.

"Anything, What is it?" Xen asked.

Link looked down at the marble floor and scuffed his foot against it absently."I hoped i could stay one more night with Namara."

"Certenly. Stay as long as you like." Xen said, excusing himself as a few men entered the room with armfulls of documents.

The room was quiet for a moment. "Come on." Namara said grabing Link's hand."I'll show you to my room."

Link followed Namara through a series of hallways and up several flights of stairs untill they came to a door at the end of the seventh floor main hall.

"This is it." She said opening the door to a small room with a chair in the corner and a canopy bed in the center of the room with an arched window on either side.

"I would have thought it would be alot fancier..."Link said.

"I didnt like the idea of a big fancy room."Namara confessed.

Hours later, Namara finnished showing Link around the castle, and they had returned to her room.

"I can't believe how much Clock town has changed!" Link said as he closed the door behind them.

Namara ploped down on her bed without changing."Im tired..."

"Yeah."Link layed down next to her."I have to leave tomorrow, and i probably wont see you in the morning."

"Promise to come back for me someday?" Namara asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes...I love you."Link promised. "I Promise i will come back for you soon."

Namara pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply.

---

The next morning, Link left early, before anyone in the castle was awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry its so short, but big things happen in the next chapter!

Namara- you have no idea XD

Link- Shhhhh! Dont give it away!


End file.
